Hate That Boy at the beginning ChanKai
by kyung.di
Summary: Perjodohan aneh antara 2 keluarga aahhhhh nggak pinter bikin summary,langsung aja…


**~HATE THAT BOY 'at the beginning'~**

Perjodohan aneh antara 2 keluarga~ aahhhhh nggak pinter bikin summary,langsung aja…

~oneshoot

Main cast : ChanKai (Chanyeol x Jongin of EXO-K) dan Beberapa Artis SM Ent lain yang numpang lewat... *plakkk

Rate : nilai sendiri yak… #plakk

Author : KyungDi (HaKyung)

yaoi - boyxboy

nb : semua character adalah milik semua orang yang mencintai mereka. tapi cerita ini asli bikinan otak saya yg terbatas (?) akan ada banyak typo dimana-mana..please review... do't be a SiDers.. jadilah pembaca yg baik dengan meninggalkan jejak review/comment yap...

* * *

><p><em>At the library<em>

Kim Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah sana, di mana terdapat begitu banyak perempuan yang mengerubungi seorang namja tampan. Layaknya sebutir gula yang didatangi puluhan semut. Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak tahu seorang sulung Park? Sosok namja yang begitu tampan, berkharisma, kaya, atlet basket, dan juga baik hati.

"Kenapa orang itu selalu jadi rebutan? Padahal ia tak lebih tampan dariku." Jongin yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah mendecih pelan. Merasa tidak terima dengan keadaan.

Ia menghela napas. Tak ada untungnya ia menguntit atlet basket itu. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan di mana orang-orang tak boleh membuka suara—perpustakaan. Sebelum—pura-pura—memilih buku, ia menyapa sekilas seorang_librarian_ yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Penjaga perpustakaan itu tidak bisa dibilang tidak cantik, terlebih usianya yang hanya terpaut tiga tahun dari Jongin.

Tentu saja, sebagai pria—atau iblis (?)—sejati ia menyumbangkan senyuman seribu watt-nya. _Librarian_ dengan _name tag_ Victoria Song itu diam tak berkedip. Bukan karena terpukau atau apalah, melainkan bingung. Ya, Victoria bingung dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba tersenyum. Baginya itu terlihat mengerikan.

"Sudah kubilang aku jauh lebih tampan dari _namja_ Park itu." Dengan percaya diri ia bergumam kecil seraya mengedarkan pandangan demi mendapat tempat yang nyaman untuk ia duduk dan meminjam buku.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang dirasa cocok, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil buku secara asal. Jongin duduk di tembok pojok, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada tembok. Buku setebal dosa itu ia biarkan tergeletak di sampingnya—tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk membuka apalagi membacanya. Namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini dari dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

Kekasih sejatinya—PSP.

Jika kalian bertanya apa gunanya perpustakaan pada seorang Kim Jongin, maka dengan lantang laki-laki itu akan menjawab 'sebagai tempat untuk bermain _game_.' Ia menyukai perpustakaan karena dinilai sebagai tempat yang paling cocok untuknya berkencan dengan PSP. Ia tidak suka bermain _game_ di kelas mengingat kelasnya sangat berisik—terlebih ada Sehun di sana. Laki-laki bermarga Oh yang mengaku memiliki wajah _baby face_ itu selalu merengek agar diberi pinjam PSP kesayangannya.

Hey, seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah rela 'kekasih sejati'nya disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Aaaargh!" ia tak sengaja berteriak kala mobil dalam permainannya menabrak pembatas jalan. Untunglah perpustakaan bukan tempat favorit siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Jadi, hanya satu atau tiga orang yang berkunjung. Tak masalah apabila Jongin berteriak lagi—mungkin.

Jongin tahu ada sesosok manusia yang melangkah mendekatinya. Terdengar dari derap langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ia tidak memerdulikan itu, ia tetap memfokuskan sepasang mata sipitnya pada layar PSP.

"Kau Kim Jongin?" dari suaranya Jongin tahu bahwa sosok manusia itu bergender laki-laki.

"Mm-hmm." Ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ayahku adalah teman relasi bisnis ayahmu. Mereka bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku SMP." Laki-laki itu berceloteh.

**_Tidak penting_**. Jongin membatin.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

_Game over_.

Mendadak tangan Jongin tidak bergerak. Tak ia pedulikan permainannya berakhir kalah. Perlahan ia mendongkakkan wajahnya. Dan Chanyeol yang beberapa menit lalu ia rendahkan ada di hadapannya. Bibir jokernya membentuk sebuah senyuman dan matanya terfokus memandang Jongin.

**_Tampan_**. Namja bermarga Kim itu tak sengaja bergumam dalam hatinya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap gumaman kecil dalam batinnya bisa terhapuskan.

Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Jongin. Berharap laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "_Are you okay_?"

"Uhh—_gwaenchana. I'm okay_." Entah kenapa ia menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kudengar kau tidak pulang kemarin. Ayahmu sangat khawatir sampai ia menelepon ayahku dan bertanya tentang keberadaanmu." Chanyeol membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Eh?" sepertinya koneksi dalam kepala Jongin sedang lambat.

"Kau menginap di mana?"

"Aku? Aku menginap di rumah Sehun, temanku yang sama-sama gila _game_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Gila _game_? Hey! Itu bukanlah suatu kebanggaan yang harus diumbar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kau ada masalah?"

Kali ini Jongin terdiam. Ya. Dia sedang ada masalah dengan ayahnya. Masalah yang sangat-sangat sepele. Mau tahu? Ia marah pada ayahnya yang tidak mengizinkannya berkencan dengan PSP. Ayahnya sangat ingin Jongin menjadi namja yang rajin belajar—tak peduli sekalipun sudah pandai.

"Ah, aku—aku hanya ingin menginap. Itu saja," jawabnya berbohong.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tahu laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu sedang berbohong. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setiap hari ayahnya mencekoki dirinya mengenai kebiasaan putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu. Alasannya hanya Chanyeol dan keluarganya yang tahu.

"Menginap atau… marah karena tidak diizinkan bermain PSP?" Headshot! Chanyeol langsung menembak. Dan laki-laki yang begitu tampan itu ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Jongin yang melongo tak percaya.

"Bagaimana…"

"Ayahmu yang menceritakan itu. Uhm—apa kau tahu, Jong? Sudah lama ini aku memerhatikanmu."

"Aku juga." Jongin bergumam tanpa sengaja. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sambil tak hentinya merutuk dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau sudah tahu soal perjodohan konyol itu? Padahal ayahku bilang kau akan diberi tahu setelah kau kelas tiga SMA." Chanyeol berkata diakhiri senyum.

Jongin terdiam beberapa detik. Mencerna maksud dari perkataan laki-laki di depannya. Perjodohan konyol? Ia bahkan baru mendengar itu. Tak lama setelah itu, Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya polos.

Giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam. Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Beritahu aku." Jongin meminta dengan raut wajah yang err… penasaran—mungkin?

"Begini… jadi, kau dan aku akan dijodohkan. Mungkin memang terdengar konyol, aku pun menganggap ayah bercanda soal ini. Aku laki-laki begitupun kau. Bagaimana bisa aku dan kau dijodohkan? Asihh… ini sulit diterima akal. Bahkan ibuku sudah mewanti-wanti agar aku tidak jatuh cinta pada perempuan." Chanyeol berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu?" Jongin hanya merespon pendek seolah itu bukan hal yang penting untuknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "_Ne_, begitu."

"Begitu? Perjodohan, ya? Kau dan aku? Sama-sama laki-laki. Hmmm…" ia bergumam tidak jelas. Detik berikutnya sepasang matanya sukses melebar sempurna. "MWOOO?!"

Laki-laki bermarga Park itu sampai harus menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan heroik dari Jongin. Jadi dia baru koneksi? Oh, _my god_.

"Kau tidak harus berteriak, 'kan?" desis Chanyeol.

"Astaga, hey, Park Chanyeol-_ssi_, mungkin saja orang yang kau maksud bukan aku, tapi Kim Soojung kakak perempuanku. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya." Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Bukankah Kim Soojung sudah menikah?"

_Gotcha_! Laki-laki berkulit tan itu terdiam. Benar. Kakak perempuannya sudah menikah. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga Kim yang belum menikah adalah dirinya. Kecuali kalau anjing peliharaannya,Jjanggu ikut dihitung.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin pelan. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Kau tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Jongin termenung. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Kenapa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Laki-laki itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Jika kau merasa tak nyaman, aku bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untukmu, atau sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu. Pernikahan masih sangat lama. Sekalipun kita benar-benar menikah suatu hari nanti, aku tak akan memaksamu melakukan apa yang kumau. Kau bebas atas hidupmu." Chanyeol mencoba membuat Jongin nyaman dengan kalimatnya. Ia tak ingin bungsu Kim itu merasa geli dan jijik padanya.

"Kau janji? Bagaimana kalau aku meminta satu hal padamu?" Jongin mencoba bernegoisasi—mencari keuntungan yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan.

"Tentu."

"Jangan pernah meladeni perempuan-perempuan menyebalkan itu. Jika kau mulai dikerubungi, sebisa mungkin kau menghindar. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk mantap. Jongin tersenyum senang. Ia akan menggantikan kepopuleran Park Chanyeol di sekolah ini. Ia akan dikerubungi banyak perempuan cantik. Ia akan mengejek cermin ajaib yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak setampan Chanyeol. Pemikiran nista terus bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Aku juga memiliki satu permintaan."

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah sebal—seolah tidak ikhlas Chanyeol meminta sesuatu hal padanya.

"Aku memintamu menjadi pengganti perempuan-perempuan itu. Kau harus membawakanku makan siang, menonton pertandinganku di pinggir lapangan, memberikan—"

"Yaa! Apa-apaan itu?!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Ia mengacak-ngacak lagi rambut coklat itu seraya tersenyum manis. Jongin hanya bisa terdiam menikmatinya. Sepasang mata sipit miliknya terarah pada mata Chanyeol yeng entah kenapa terlihat indah saat itu. Seketika itu juga perasaan hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ada apa ini?

Jongin memegang dada kirinya di mana terdapat jantung di sana. Detakannya sangat keras. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menutupi suara jantungnya dengan menutupinya menggunakan telapak tangan. Konyol memang, namun ia tak ingin Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum hangat.

Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini ia malah berdebar? Jangan lupakan semburat kemerahan yang mungkin saja muncul dengan tidak elit di kedua pipinya. Menyebalkan.

Dan bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan PSP kesayangannya? Biasanya ia acuh tak acuh dengan lawan bicaranya apabila ia sedang bermain _game_. Si cantik itu—PSP—justru tergeletak tak berdaya di atas buku setebal dosa.

"Aku rasa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja." Tanpa sadar Jongin mengatakan itu. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat senyuman Chanyeol lebih lebar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. *Yang awalnya emang udah lebar* *digorok chanyeol*

Chanyeol sudah tenang sekarang. Ketakutan dalam hidupnya sudah teratasi. Chanyeol takut Jongin akan mencoba menghentikan semuanya habis-habisan. Ia takut laki-laki bermarga Kim itu menghinanya, terlebih jika Jongin merasa jijik padanya.

Perjodohan konyol kelewat gila.

Siapa peduli?

Dan perpustakaan itu menjadi saksi bisu bertemunya kedua bibir laki-laki yang bahkan baru mengobrol pertama kalinya itu. Tak mereka pedulikan sang _librarian_ yang kini tengah lelap di atas meja. Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak. Setidaknya Chanyeol memang sudah menyukai Jongin sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>PARK PARK PARK<p>

^Jongin's POV^

"hoooiiiii Park Jongin!" teriak seorang namja dari belakang punggungku. Aku yakin namja itu orang yang sama yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Heiii…. Namaku Kim Jongin, kenapa namja itu selalu hobi memanggilku denan nama Park Jongin. seenak jidat sendiri mengganti marga orang. Dasar namja tiang listrik kurang ajar.

Akupun membalikkan badanku. Tepat apa yang sudah aku duga. Namja itu tengah berjalan kearahku. Namja tampan tapi menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol. ya, Park itu adalah marganya. Entah apa tujuannya dia selalu memanggilnya dengan nama marganya itu. Menyebalkan! Park Chanyeol paboya!

"YAAAK! Pabo! Apa yang kau teriakan tadi? Namaku Kim Jongin! Bukan Park Jongin! jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang!" omelku padanya. Tapi bukannya jera atau takut dengan omelanku, begitu sampai didepanku dia malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"pagi, Park Jongin? tumpen hari ini tidak telat. Rindu padaku eoh?" iiish namja ini. tampan tapi menyebalkan. Kalo saja dia tidak menyebalkan seperti ini. mana percaya dirinya setinggi langit. Apa dia bilang tadi? Rindu padanya? Mimpi kali ye?

"bukan urusanmu Park paboyeol. Dan satu lagi. Jangan memanggilmu dengan margamu lagi. Nanti orang sangka kita sudah menikah lagi." Ucapku ketus.

"ooh jadi kau mau menikah denganku? Boleh-boleh. Ayo kita menikah sekarang" aku tau dia hanya bercanda. Tapi mengesalkan!

"YAAK…."

TEETOOOOOOTTTT…. (anggap ini suara bel -_-)

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan omelanku pada Park Chanyeol bell sekolah sudah berbunyi. Iiish menyebalkan sekali! Kalau saja bel itu tidak berbunyi secepat itu, habislah kau Park Chanyeol!

Oia, sampai lupa. Saat ini aku duduk dibangku kelas 2 di SM HIGH SCHOOL. Dan dia, Park Chanyeol itu maksudku. Dia kelas 3. Dengan kata lain dia itu kakak kelasku. Katanya sih dia pintar. Yah mungkin saja dia pintar, dia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama diseluruh angkatan. Ditambah lagi dia captain basket sekolah kami. Oh ada lagi, Park Chanyeol itu juga idola di sekolahan ataupun luar sekolah. Karena ketampanan dan kepopulerannya dia pastinya. Banyak yeoja ataupun namja yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi tidak denganku. Jangan harap aku seperti namja atau yeoja genit itu. Eeh, kenapa aku jadi ngomongin dia? Benar-benar pagi yang menyebalkan.

"hai Park Jongin, kenapa diam? Melamunkanku eoh? Kajja, bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Akupun segera berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi dasar Park Chanyeol, secepat apapun aku berjalan dia tetap bisa mengejar.

"kyaaa.. Chanyeol oppa!"

"kyaaa…. Park Chanyeol hyuung!"

"kyaaa Chanyeol oppa sudah datang…!"

Huuh dasar yeoja dan namja pabo. Baru melihat Chanyeol berangkat sekolah saja sudah seheboh ini. apa lagi kalau mereka melihat pangeran dari kerajaan. Tapi untunglah, karena namja dan yeoja itu yang sudah mengerubuti Chanyeol jadinya aku bisa melarikan diri kekelas.

"Jongnniieeeeeeeee, nanti istirahat aku akan menemuinmu!" aku mendengar teriakannya saat berjalan ke kelas. Tapi bodo amat, apa perduliku. Pura-pura tidak mendengar saja deh.

class

"hai Jong… lama sekali kau datang. Untung saja tidat terlambat. Guru matematika kita kan killer sekali. Kalau kau sampai terlambat bakal kena hukuman berat. Dan kau tau hari ini ada ulangan dadakan." teman sebangkuku pagi-pagi sudah menyerocos saja. Dia memang cerewet sekali, oh ya, namanya Sehun. Dan apa dia bilang tadi?

"MWO?" Ulangan?. Kenapa dadakan begini? Aku belum belajar sama sekali. Benar-benar sial hari ini. begitu sampai di sekolah ketemu Park Chanyeol pabo itu, sekarang ada ulangan dadakan.

"yaaak, Kim Jongin! kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?!" tegur Ryeowook songsaenim, guru matematika yang ternyata sudah memasuki kelas. Satu lagi kesialan dipagi hari.

"mi-mianhae songsaenim" ucapku meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badan.

Jam istirahatpun tiba. Aku sangat lapar karena tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku masih dikelas saat ini karena Park Chanyeol pabo itu katanya akan menemuiku. Entahlah. Aku juga bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku harus mempercayai omongannya dengan tetap menunggu dia dikelas.

Karena cacing-cacing dieperutku sudah memberontak ingin diberi makan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pergi kekantin. Lagian untuk apa aku menunggu namja menyebalkan itu. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku juga.

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa itu? Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol? dan, disebelahnya itu, siapa yeoja yang sedang digenggam tangannya oleh Chanyeol itu? Ish dasar Park Chanyeol menyebalkan! Katanya mau menemuiku tapi malah bermesraan dengan yeoja itu.

Karena sangat kesal akhirnya aku pergi kekantin sendirian dengan menghentak-hentakan kakiku karena kesal. Perduli setan dengan siswa lain yang melihat tingkahku. Tau begini aku tadi menerima ajakan Sehun untuk makan dikantin bersana. Tapi mungkin saja saat ini Sehun masih ada di kantin. Lebih baik aku menemui dia saja.

Setibanya dikantin aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kekiri mencari sosok Sehun. Dan saat aku menemukannya ternyata dia sedang bersama namjachingunya, Luhan. Yah, kecewa deh. Mau tidak mau aku makan sendiri hari ini.

Setelah membeli makanan aku menuju satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong. Memang saat istirahat kantin sekolah begitu sangat ramai. Hampir semua siswa dari seluruh angkatan makan siang disini.

"Park Jongin, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Kata suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar didepanku. Aku segera mendongakan kepala melihatnya. Hah, lagi-lagi orang ini. kenapa duniaku harus penuh dengan orang ini. sebetulnya, tanpa aku mendongakan kepalaku aku udah tau kalau orang yang baru saja berbicara padaku adalah Park Chanyeol. memangnya siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang selalu memanggilku dengan nama seperti ini.

"menungguku? Apa kau tidak salah bicara, eoh?"tanyaku ketus pada Chanyeol yang saat ini duduk didepanku.

"tentu saja tidak. akh, aku lapar. Boleh aku meminta makananmu?"

"beli saja sendiri kalau mau. Dasar pembohong."

"eh, siapa yang berbohong pada siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Atau pura-pura bingung? Dasar playboy cap tiang memangnya aku bisa dibohongi olehmu eoh?

"jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Bukankah kau tadi sedang bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja?"

"yeoja?oh maksudmu Sunyoung. Ah maksudku Luna? Apa kau cemburu?" ooh jadi nama yeoja itu Luna. Tapi kenapa tadi dia bilang Sunyoung? Apa salah menyebut nama yeoja lain. Dasar playboy. Dan apa dia bilang tadi? Cemburu? Mana mungkin kan? Aku hanya kesal. Tapi, kesal kenapa juga aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin aku kesal karena gara-gara seorang Park Chanyeol duniaku menjadi kelabu tanpa adanya warna lain.

"cih, apa maksudmu cemburu. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Park Chanyeol-ssi!" setelah mengatakan itu kemudian aku meninggalkannya sendirian dikantin.

Sudah berhari-hari, kira-kira hampir seminggu setelah kejadian dikantin itu aku tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menemuiku karena ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang dilakukan yang kebetulan sekolah lain yang menjadi tuan rumahnya. Sebagai kapten, Chanyeol tentu harus ikut serta.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan pulang. Badanku terasa lemas tidak bertenaga. Beberapa hari tanpa ada Chanyeol yang mengganggu rasanya hidup terasa tenang. Tidak ada amarah dan kesialan yang menimpaku. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dan entah kenapa rasanya hari-hariku menjadi sepi. Dan itu membuatku lemas tidak berdaya seperti ini. apa aku merindukan namja itu?

"merindukanku Park Jongin?" hah, apa mungkin aku merindukan Chanyeol sampai-sampai aku seperti mendengar suaranya. Wah lamunanku rasanya sudah terlewat tinggi jadi seperti suara itu seperti nyata.

"iya…" gumamku lirih.

"jinjja?" aku seperti mendengar suara Chanyeol lagi. Imajinasiku benar-benar hebat, pikirku.

"hmmm" aku hanya bergumam menanggapi imajinasi liarku itu.

"YEEEEI! PARK JONGIN MERINDUKANKU!" tunggu! Kenapa rasanya suara itu bukan berasal dari imajinasiku? Dan orang-orang itu kenapa menatap kearahku? Dan satu lagi, tangan siapa yang berada dipundaku saat ini.

Sraaak… aku segera membalikan badanku. Dah, WMO? Park Chanyeol? ini mimpi atau nyata? Park Chanyeol ada dihadapanku?

"se-sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyaku membelalakan mataku karena shock yang tidak terkira.

"sejak sebelum kau mengaku kalau kau merindukanku?" Chanyeol tersenyum kearahku. Dan apa itu? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu tampan melebihi biasanya? Ah pasti ini karena mataku yang kelilipan debu -_-

"MWO? Yak! Siapa yang bilang kalau aku merindukanmu, pabo!" aku segera membalikan badanku lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau dia tidak mengikutiku.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku ketus padanya.

"aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu. Aku merindukan Park Jongin ku."

"iiish.. jangan panggil aku Park Jongin!" ucapku pura-pura marah. Padahal dalam hari aku tersenyum. Tunggu, apa tadi aku bilang? Tersenyum? Yak! Mana mungkin. Hampir satu minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya apa aku jadi menyukai playboy itu?

"lalu kau mau aku memanggilmu apa? Baby?"

Bluuush…. Pipiku langsung memanas. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang mendengar Chanyeol memanggilku dengan sebutan 'baby'. Apa ini? kenapa aku jadi sesenang ini. Tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak mungkin menunjukannya pada Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa dia keGRan lagi.

"terserah kau sajalah."

"jadi kau tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu baby?" Chanyeol merangkul pundaku. Tapi langsung aku tepiskan tangannya.

"itu lebih baik dari pada kau mengubah margaku."

"kalau begitu, aku memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung' ne?!"

"tidak akan!"

Dan akhirnya tanpa sadar aku berjalan dengan diikuti Chanyeol sampai didepan rumahku. Cepat sekali sampainya, pikirku. Coba rumahku lebih jauh dua atau tiga kali lipat. Eeh, kenapa jadi seperti ini? aku tidak mungkin menyukai Chanyeol kan?

"aku sudah sampai. Kau pulanglah karena aku tidak akan menwarimu untuk mampir." Yah, lama-lama bersamanya bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila.

"ne baby. Sampai bertemu besok Park Jongin." ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Mau sampai kapan dia memanggilku dengan nama Park Jongin seperti itu. Tapi, saat dia memanggilku baby rasanya ada yang aneh pada diriku. Pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Setelah memastikan Chanyeol pergi, aku baru masuk kedalam rumah.

Besoknya aku berangkat kesekolah seperti biasa. Tapi lagi-lagi seperti satu beberapa hari yang lalu, hari ini tidak ada Chanyeol yang mengganggu. Jadi sepi, pikirku.

Tapi saat aku memasuki area sekolah aku melihat sosok namja tinggi yang aku yakini adalah Chanyeol sedang digandeng oleh yeoja yang katanya kemarin bernama Luna. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak menungguku karena bersama yeoja itu? Menyebalkan. Setelah itu aku segera berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua. Aku tepuk belakang punggung Chanyeol dan kemudian dia menengok kearahku.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriaku didepan mukannya.

"dia kenapa, oppa?" tanya yeoja itu heran melihat tingkahku.

Setelah mengatakan itu aku segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan yeoja itu.

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengejarku? Kenapa dia diam saja dan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Dasar playboy cap tiang menyebalkan.

"kau kenapa Jong? Kenapa mukamu ditekuk seperti itu?" tanya Sehun sahabatku saat aku sudah memasuki kelas dan duduk disebelahnya.

"bukan urusanmu, Hun!" jawabku ketus.

"yak, apa-apaan kau? Sudah tidak menganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu eoh? Hmmm pasti Chanyeol lagi."

"jangan sebut-sebut nama playboy cap tiang itu!"

Saat istirahat aku menolak ajakan Sehun pergi ke kantin. Aku lebih memilih tinggal dikelas karena aku tidak ingin makan apapun. Lapar sih. Tapi gara-gara tiang listrik itu moodku jadi hancur untuk melakukan apapun. Lagi pula dikantin pasti Sehun bersama namjachingunya, Luhan. Aku tidak mau kalau harus menjadi obat nyabuk kalau bersama mereka.

Aku menundukan kepalaku di meja. Berharap bisa melupakan bayangan Chanyeol dan yeoja itu yang selalu berputar-putar dikepalaku. Gara-gara yeoja itu Chanyeol jadi tidak lagi memperhatikan aku. Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Tapi aku malah merasa kehilangan seperti ini. apa aku sakit ya? Hiiks…hiiksss menyebalkan.

"Jong?" aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Tapi aku tidak perduli.

"….."

"Jongin?" iish orang siapa sih mengganggu saja.

"….."

"babyJong" hah? Apa tadi dia bilang. BabyJong? Yak berani benar dia memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi tunggu dulu aku seperti mengenali suara itu. Coba aku diam dulu untuk memastikan.

"Park Jongin! apa kau tidur eoh?"

"HAH!" aku segera mendongakan kepalaku menatapnya. yak tepat seperti dugaanku. Jadi orang yang dari tadi memanggilku adalah Chanyeol. mau apa dia kemari. Dan lagi, kenapa sekarang dia senyum-senyum seperti itu. Dasar namja aneh.

"jadi, kau hanya mau menjawab panggilanku kalau dipanggil dengan nama Park Jongin, eoh?" dia semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"mau apa kau kesini?" ucapku ketus. Lalu Chanyeol duduk dibangku yang ada didepan mejaku.

"tentu saja menemuinmu, baby." Jawabnya sambil mengusap rambutku. Tapi aku segera menepis tangannya.

"oh, setelah bosan bermesraan dengan yeoja itu kau baru menemuiku? Setelah ini siapa lagi?"

"yeoja mana? Bermesraan apa maksudmu?"

"jangan pura-pura bodoh. Atau jangan-jangan memang bodoh? Tentu saja yeoja tadi pagi itu." kataku dengan nada pedas.

"ooh Sunyoung. Namanya Park Sunyoung atau biasanya dia dipanggil Luna." Apa tadi dia bilang? Apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau dia menyebut yeoja itu dengan nama Park Sunyoung? Jadi bukan aku saja yang dengan senaknya dia ubah marganya. Jangan setiap namja atau yeoja yang Chanyeol dekati akan dia ganti marganya.

"jadi bukan aku saja, eoh?" tanyaku sambil memincingkan mataku dengan tajam kearahnya.

"apa maksudmu baby?" cih. Masih pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku maksud. Membuatku kesal saja.

"pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin menagis aku mengusirnya. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau pergi. Terpaksa aku menundukan kepalaku lagi dimeja agar dia tidak tau kalau aku menangis.

"ani, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang kau maksud."

"kau memanggilku Park Jongin tapi kau juga memanggilnya Park Sunyoung. Apa semua orang yang kau ganti marganya dengan margamu?"

"hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu cuma kau yang aku panggil dengan namaku." Jelasnya.

"jangan berbohong, kau juga memanggil yeoja itu dengan nama Park Sunyoung." Kataku menatap matanya kesal. Ketauan sudah kalau aku menangis.

"kau menangis? Uljimma baby. Please. Mian kalau aku berbuat salah padamu." Ucapnya menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus air mataku. Dan lagi-lagi aku menepiskan tangannya.

"kau cemburu eoh? Tentu aku memanggilnya begitu karena Sunyoung itu dongsaeng kandungku, tentu saja namanya Park Sunyoung karena kami satu appa dan juga satu umma." Jelasnya. Eeh, apa tadi yang dia katakan? Dongsaeng kandung? Jadi bukan yeoja yang sedang Chanyeol dekati? Aduh bagaimana ini? aku malu.

"kau tidak bilang mana aku tau." Kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

"kau tidak tanya. Kau selau marah-marah saat bersamaku, seperti tadi pagi. Ingat tidak?"

Bluush…

Benar juga, aku selalu marah-marah setiap bertemu dengannya. Dan sekarang malah aku cemburu tidak jelas. Eh, cemburu? Benarkah aku cemburu? Tapi kan aku bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. apa boleh aku

"jadi, benar kau cemburu?" Jleeeb! kata-katanya tepat sasaran.

Teengteengtooongteeeng…

Aakh suara itu. Itu suara bel masuk. Kyaa, gumawo bel. Kau menyelamatkan aku kali ini.

"sudah masuk, aku kekelas dulu ne. nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu. Bye babyJong." Belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu jam pulang sekolah tiba.

~skip time

Teengteengtooongteeeng tet!

Setelah tidak konsentrasi sama sekali mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Aku segera mengemasi buku-bukuku yang ada di meja dengan semangat.

"ayo, Jong kita pulang." Ajak Sehun.

"anio, kau pulang saja dulu. Aku masih ada urusan."

"urusan? Urusan apa ayng membuatmu sesenang ini. Chanyeol hyung lagi eoh?" tanyanya menggodaku.

"want to know aja." Jawabku menjulurkan lidahku.

"ish kau ini selalu saja. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, ne. annyeong." Setelah itu Sehun pergi. Dan aku yakin dia akan menemui namjachingunya dulu. Ish pake basa basi mengajakku pulang lagi. Kalau aku mau pasti aku bakalan dicuekin. Mending sama Chanyeol deh dari pada dicuekin.

Sudah sepuluh menit aku menunggu Chanyeol didepan kelas sambil duduk sambil bersandar pada tiang. Kemana Chanyeol, kenapa lama sekali? Apa jangan-jangan dia lupa lagi.

#Jongin pov end

* * *

><p>^Author POV^<p>

sudah sepuluh menit Jongin menunggu chanyeol sambil menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangnnya didepan kelas. tapi sampai saat ini batang hidung namja tampan itu belum juga kelihatan. Mulutnya terus saja berkomat kamit merutuki keterlambatan Chanyeol.

lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya namja kelewat tampan bertubuh atletis itu datang menghampiri Jongin dengan berlari tergesa-gesa. Tidak dapat dipungkiri ada nada kecemasan diraut wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"baby, mianhe aku terlambat." Kata chanyeol terengah-engah. Kemudian jongin mendongakan kepalanya menatap heran wajah chanyeol.

"yak, dari mana saja kau park chanyeol? aku sampai lumutan menunggumu." Teriak jongin lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"mian, tadi ada rapat klub mendadak."jawab chanyeol kemudian duduk disebelah jongin.

"maafkan aku, ne." ucap chanyeol lagi sembari merangkul kepala jongin.

"hhm" gumam jongin.

'tumben dia tidak menepis tanganku.' Batin chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya jongin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya menghadap chanyeol.

"ani, hanya saja kau manis sekali." Goda chanyeol.

"yak! Kau ini! ish." Perkataanya justru membuat chanyeol tertawa keras.

"kau menyebalkan!" omel jongin lagi.

"hei park jongin, mau kemana eoh?"

"namaku kim jongin. bukan p-a-r-k jongin." Jongin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan chanyeol. tapi belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya sudah ditarik sehingga jongin jatuh tepat di pangkuan chanyeol. wajahnya dan wajah chanyeol saling berhadapan. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Mungkin satu senti. Pokoknya sangat dekat.

DAG… DIG…DUG…

DAG… DIG…DUG…

DAG… DIG…DUG…..

Bunyi detak jantung keduanya yang berpaci kencang.

Beberapa saat saling menatap kedalam kedua mata yang ada didepannya. Jarak antara mereka semakin menipis. Entah siapa duluan yang menghapus jarak diantara keduanya yang jelas sekarang jarak itu sudah hilang.

Chanyeol dan jongin kini menempelkan bibirnya satu sama lain. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempelkan dan menikmati rasa bibir masing-masing. Satu menit, setelah itu chanyeol mulai bereaksi dengan memberikan lumatan-lumatan ringan pada bibir jongin. bibir chanyeol memagut bibir bawah jongin. tangannya saat ini berada dibelakang kepala jongin untuk mempertahankan jarak diantara mereka. Jongin juga tidak tinggal diam. Selang beberapa saat jongin juga ikut melumat bibir atas chanyeol, tangannya dikalungkan pada leher chanyeol. dan mereka kini tengah asik menikmati bibir pasangannya. Cukup lama chanyeol dan jongin melakukan ciuman pertama mereka sampai chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya karena merasa pasokan oksigen mulai berkurang.

"chanyeol" chanyeol menghapus sisa saliva yang masih menempel dbibir jongin. kemudian sekali lagi mengecup bibir jongin cepat.

"kajja, kita pulang."

"ah, ne" kemudain jongin bangkit berdiri. Setelah itu chanyeol ikut berdiri dan menggandeng tangan jongin menuju parkiran motor.

"kau membawa motor?" tanya jongin.

"ne, tadi pagi Luna tidak ada yang mengantar. Jadi terpaksa aku membawa motor hari ini."

"oh, begitu." Jawab jongin singkat.

"kau tidak cemburu lagi kan pada dongsaengku?" goda chanyeol.

"yak! Tiang! Siapa yang cemburu!" teriak jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"iya, iya. Tidak cemburu deh." Ucap chanyeol menaiki motornya sambil tertawa.

"ish! Kau ini." jongin memukul punggung chanyeol.

Jongin yang biasanya selalu berbicara ketus, sejak chanyeol melajukan motornya dia selalu diam. Bahkan saat chanyeol mengajaknya bicara jongin tidak menjawab.

"jong" jongin tetap masih saja diam tidak mendengarkan panggilan chanyeol. melamun kah?

"babyjong?" chanyeol sedikit menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan kalau jongin baik-baik saja.

"park jong!"panggil chanyeol sekali lagi.

"ah, ya? Waeyo?" chanyeol terbengong. Tumben jongin tidak marah-marah saat dirinya memanggil namja itu dengan panggilan park jongin.

"kenapa dari tadi melamin terus? apa sebegitu hebatnya?" goda chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"apanya?" tanya jongin bingung.

"ciumanku. Apa sebegitu hebatnya?"

"mwo?siapa bilang? Ciumanmu tadi sangat payah."

"oh ya? Berarti nanti kita harus mencobanya lagi supaya ciumanku tidak payah lagi."

"yaaah! Kau ini!" jongin memalingkan wajahnya agar chanyeol tidak mengetahui kalau wajahnya merona hebat karena perkataan chanyeol tadi. Tapi tanpa jongin tau chanyeol dapat melihatnya melalui spion motornya. Dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah jongin.

"sudah jangan cemberut terus. Jelek tau." Goda chanyeol.

"tidak apa-apa aku jelek. Biar kau tidak menyukaiku lagi."

"oh? Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?" goda sowon lagi.

"jadi kau tidak menyukaiku? Baguslah. Kalau begitu jangan mengejar-ngejar aku lagi." Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan motornya ditepi jalan dekat taman.

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya jongin takut kalau chanyeol serius menanggapi ucapannya dan menurunkannya saat ini juga. chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jongin.

"aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi aku mencintaimu." Ucap chanyeol menatap lekat mata jongin.

BLUUUSH… jongin menundukan wajahnya karena malu. chanyeol tersenyum dan menengadahkan wajah chanyeol agar menghadap ke wajahnya.

"baby, apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" akhirnya chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada jongin.

Jongin menatap intens mata chanyeol. kemudian menganggukan kepalanya untuk menerima cinta chanyeol.

"saranghae baby." Ucap chanyeol mengecup kening jongin.

"nado." Jawab jongin lirih.

"eh, nado apa?" goda chanyeol.

"iiish, kau ini menggodaku terus!" jongin mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"ehehehehe…" chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah namjachingu barunya ini.

"ayo kita jalan lagi. Aku sudah laa…" jongin tiba-tiba terdiam saat chanyeol terus saja menatapnya.

"cha-chanyeol?" jantung jongin menjadi semakin berdebar. Perlahan chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap bibir kissable milik jongin. kemudian jongin menutup kedua matanya dan mencengkeram pinggang chanyeol.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir jongin kemudian melumat bibirnya pelan. Jongin pun membalas ciuman chanyeol dan tanannya kini berada diperut bidang chanyeol, mendekapnya erat dengan sesekali mengelusnya. Membuat chanyeol semakin memeprdalam ciumannya. Saling terus melumat dan menyedot saliva pasanannya.

Setelah keduanya merasa nafas mereka mulai menipis, mereka melepaskan pagutan bibir masing-masing.

"saranghae" bisik jongin. chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mengecup kembali bibir jongin sekilas.

"nado saranghae. Jongmal! Park chanyeol akan selalu mencintai kim jongin. selamanya." Ucap chanyeol sambil berV sign. Dan jonginpun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"chanyeol" ucap jongin malu-malu.

"hem?"

"aku mau kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama park jongin." pinta jongin malu-malu sehingga mengeluarkan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"kenapa? Kau suka eoh?" jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"baiklah park jongin, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau juga harus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung' otteh?"

"ne, h-hyung!" setelah itu chanyeol kembali memeluk jongin sambil berbisik ditelinga jongin.

"baby, tadi saat kau mengelus perutku, sesuatu dibawahnya terbangun loh." Bisik chanyeol pada telinga jongin.

"MWO? Yaaak! Dasar tiang pervert!" teriak jongin tepat ditelinga chanyeol. dan chanyeol hanya terkekeh semakin mempererat pelukannya dan selanjutnya terjadilah adegan if you know what I mean yang mereka lanjutkan di rumah Jongin..

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

haaaahhhhh... akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaaaa...

ini khusus saya bikin buat my stupid bestie... this is for you Kkamjong!


End file.
